cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 176: The Place Where Aichi Returns/@comment-9801674-20140602015310
At this rate, I may as well move these to Sundays for my health's sake. Welcome back to Yugioh GX, Season 4. Last time, Jaden Yuki was on his way to the cafeteria when he saw an episode of Cardfight Vanguard on a TV nearby, so he decided to sit down and watch it. Since there's not much happening there, I guess I'll summarize the new episode! So last time, Kai had fought Ren and gained a fragment of information: Stonehenge. He decided to venture forth with his comrades toward that hint. But before that, Naoki and Misaki took a stop by Miyaji. Naoki put his Cardfight Club's sign back up, in preperation for Aichi's return. Aw, how nice. :3 But before he leaves, he runs into Shingo, and asks (or rather orders) him not to let that sign be taken down. So he does just that, while Naoki and Misaki rejoin Kai's Mates, and venture forth to the unknown. So we leave the slow parts of the season and start going toward something more interesting...well, not every episode was slow, but ya know. Instead of taking a cable car or a bus to the location, Kai and the others take a good ol' fashioned hike. Much to Miwa's despair. I guess he isn't as athletic as I imagined, poor guy. Anywho, the group marches on forth in high spirits until they reach the Stonehenge set up...appearently it was much closer to Japan than I thought. Nah, it's probably just a replica or something. Actually, someone did point out that these ruins look like the ones Ren talked about way back in Season 2. It's probably something he pulled out of his be...hind...is that a Vanguard circle?! He wasn't lying?! Speaking of the circle, it's glowing! It seems to be some kind of teleporter. It seems it's warping in...Gaillard! Seems he's come to greet the guests, and Naoki's going to oblige with a challenge. Naoki, dood, you're awesome. But Gaillard is Kai's rival for this season, c'mon man... Well, as usual, it's hard to change his mind, and Misaki and Gaillard agree that Naoki should fight. Kai's just gonna have to wait for his rematch. Gaillard reopens the Path of Radiance, and the two square off in the fields of the judged. It's Naoki's Brawlin' Narukamis vs Gaillard's Liberating Gold Paladins. And it looks like the build is different too. His deck is full of brand new Liberators, and Kai notices this. Seems Naoki's in for quite a fight. Despite being pushed to the wall, Naoki's fighting spirit burns as brightly as ever, and he's determined to take Aichi back. Kai and the others feel the same, heck even Shingo also seems to share his determination, by standing up to the Student Counsel Prez...even though he can't remember why. But like the knightly figure he is, Gaillard refuses to give up. He swears to defend Aichi to his last breath, and seems to worship him as some sort of godly figure...Gaillard, Aichi's not that bad a character, but I think you may be taking this just a tiny step too far there, mate. Gaillard starts to give Naoki some pressure with his own Legion Mate between Percival and his friend, Aglovale, who may or may not be female, who knows anymore. The flames burn brightly, and grow in power. It burns Naoki's defenses. And also burns the power of Judgement (not gonna spam that pic) into his body. That's like what, the fifth victory for the Knights? While the Mate Riders have one against Pennyworth? Bushiroad, c'mon. Throw a dog a bone. Anywho, it seems Gaillard is somewhat impressed by Naoki's valor to keep on fighting, despite being burned. Though not so much when Kai comes to challenge him again. He turns and tries to meet him...but someone shows up at the last minute to do it in his place. And it's...! .....WOT? -------------------------------- Mate Counter: Coming soon